The invention relates to a plug mounting for a detachable fastening of an equipment part, such as an inner panel to a supporting structure, such as an aircraft fuselage, using a plug having a mounting pin, comprising at one end at least one recess that can be engaged by a clip of a fastener that can be mounted to the equipment part and at the other end an elastically receding, washer-shaped damper for damping oscillations and for mounting the plug to the sub-frame, arranged on the mounting pin between a mounting washer and an axially displaceable washer.
Such plug mountings are known, for example from the utility patent DE 299 20 497 U1. The mounting arrangement damping oscillations, here called a plug mounting, comprises a spring arrangement as a clip having two opposite spring arms. The mounting pin has two diametrically opposite engagement recesses (grooves) as recesses for the engagement of the spring arms. At its end opposite thereto the mounting pin has a head embodied like a screw head and provided with a screwdriver slot. The damper is an annular oscillation damper comprising a peripheral groove, in which the edge is arranged of an opening of one of two components to be connected to each other. Due to its elasticity, the damper simultaneously allows the compensation of tolerances of the components to be connected. In the annular oscillation damper the fastening pin is guided in an additional socket. The assembly and disassembly of this known plug mounting is difficult because during the assembly the openings of equipment parts to be connected to each other must be aligned rather precisely to each other for the mounting pin, which is preassembled in the opening of one of the parts, to be inserted into the opening of the other part, below which the arrangement of the retaining spring is mounted in a fixed manner. Furthermore, the spring arms can only latch into their engagement recesses in the mounting pin in a precisely predetermined position, thus during the assembly not only the above-mentioned openings must be aligned to each other but subsequently the mounting pin must also be rotated with the help of a tool until the spring arms have latched in the engagement recesses. During the disassembly of this known plug mounting again a tool is necessary, because in order to loosen the connection the mounting pin must be rotated by approximately 90°. Here, the ends of the spring arms are spread apart to an extent equivalent to the diameter of the mounting pin. In this unlatched position then one of the parts including the damper and the mounting pin can be released from the opened arrangement of retaining springs, which is connected to the other part in a fixed manner. The embodiment of the engagement recesses in the known mounting pin requires that the force is limited that can be applied safely and over an extended period of time. Although this known plug mounting is used in airplanes for mounting inner panels to the airplane fuselage, presently the prior art also uses many different plug mountings for various inner cover panels. Although this allows a simple assembly and disassembly, however, it requires the use of tools.
During the development of aircraft cabins of new airplane types, such as Airbus A350, it has been attempted to design the elements to be fastened to the fuselage, such as toilets, board kitchens, airplane seats, cabin networks, cabin lighting, and air jets, each as complete cabin modules, with all their connection parts being embodied as flexible, standardized interfaces, if possible, and utilizing simplified mounting concepts that facilitate the assembly and disassembly without any use of tools (cf. the essay “Cabin Customization—New approach for A350”, magazine One, German issue, Dec. 18, 2006, page 23.) Additionally, it should be possible on a short notice to reconfigure an existing solution, such as changing the cabin equipment for a long-distance flight, into the cabin equipment for a short-distance flight, e.g. The standardized interfaces should be applicable equally to all aircraft categories. Additionally, it should be ensured, here that the standardized interfaces safely prevent any rattling noise of the components connected to each other.